


Makoto vs Makoto

by joycestick



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycestick/pseuds/joycestick
Summary: Makoto Niijima and Makoto Yuki meet. They fight.That's the entire plot.Enjoy.





	Makoto vs Makoto

**MAKOTO VS MAKOTO**

**A bullshit fic by josiahstick**

“I AM MAKOTO!” shouted the blue haired dude, waving around his heroically awesome cool gun. “AND I AM GOING TO PROVE IT!”

The blue haired dude shot himself in his head without a moment’s hesitation, not considering the consequences at all, and instantly died. With this move, he smiled, believing he had secured the ultimate vindictive victory that would redeem his character name’s higher-than-average unpopularity.

The brown haired girl smiled from the other side of the epically giant battle arena. “How meaningless. You have forfeited, and so, I win this battle.” She scrolled her fingers upwards, as if pulling up a menu, but was conked over the head with a heroically awesome cool gun by the blue haired guy.

“You think this is the first time I have died?!” the blue haired fellow yelled, as he bellowed a battle cry. “I AM MAKOTOOOO—  _ ack!” _

“I am also Makoto,” the brown haired girl said as she punched the blue haired dude in his smugly face. “For that reason, you must die.”

“No! You’re supposed to die! I cannot die because I already died in canon and that makes me immortal, seeing as you can’t kill the same guy twice! It’s a very complicated series of logic patterns, that prevent my death! So you cannot kill me!”

“Good for you,” Makoto replied, swiping away Makoto’s gun. “I won’t feel bad about doing this, then.” And then she shot Makoto in the face.

The impossible-to-kill Makoto instantly died, and the not-dead Makoto blew out the nonexistent gunsmoke. “What a trivial challenge. You do realize I regularly battle yakuza for sport in my spare time?”

“CANNONBALL!” Makoto shouted as he fell from above and tackled Makoto. “YOU ARE DEAD, SO I WIN!!!”

“Right.” Makoto just punched him again. “This game is so boring.”

“Makoto? What are you doing?”

* * *

Makoto sat up from her sensory simulation chair, and took off the VR headset.

“Oh, Sis! When did you come home?”

“I just got here,” Sae replied, pocketing her cell phone and staring at Makoto curiously. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“Um…”

“What were you doing, exactly?”

“I… uh, I was playing a game. It’s a virtual reality game where you get matched in battle with a character from popular culture who has the same name as you, and then the two of you fight.”

Sae narrowed her eyes. “Why are you playing such a ridiculous game?”

“Um… Ryuji recommended it to me.”

“Right.” Sae turned around and left. “Well, have fun. I’m going to go pick up dinner.”

“Okay. See you later, Sis.”

Makoto replaced the VR headset onto her head, ready to enter another exciting battle with the other Makoto.

After a moment, she took it off again and turned on the PS4. “Never mind. I still haven’t finished Yakuza 7.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy working on other stuff and kinda wrote this on a whim to amuse myself when someone shared a memey picture in a Discord server.
> 
> I have something else more substantial mostly written that should be out in a few days. It's in beta editing right now.
> 
> edit: may prove noteworthy that I put almost no effort into this. took me like... five or seven minutes or something?


End file.
